The Legend of Zelda: Echoes of Time
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: When the Hero of Time, the Wind Mage, The Twilight Princess and the Forest sage find themselves trapped in the world of FFCC Echoes of Time, Sherlotta needs to help them get home. Lots of couples. Rated T for mild language and violence. MAJOR SPOILERS!


**I've warned you, this contains a crap load of spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or FFCC: Echoes of Time. If I did here would be more happy endings.**

* * *

Fallen heroes

The forest was a secluded place at the very edge of the River Belle. No-one had set foot there for centuries, ever since a village there had been destroyed, and its villagers, all dead. Well, that's what most of the land thought. Actually the village DID have life in it, if you count a bunch of ghosts and an immortal girl as life. Apart from a Yuke girl who had wandered in and now lived in there, no-one knew this village even existed. That was how it was for them, nobody goes in, nobody goes out, and nobody freaks out. However, one night, four people fell from the sky and one of them just so happened to land in this forest. And that was when it all began.

"Sherlotta, do you think he'll be okay? A young Clavat girl asked, placing her hand on the fallen child's chest. Sherlotta, who was also a Clavat, looked down at their unconscious visitor. He had the stature of an anorexic Lilty, but his ears told them that he wasn't from this world. No-one in the world had pointed ears.

"I think he'll be alright, he's just unconscious. If we let him rest for a while, he'll probably come to around dinner time. I'll wait here, you lot can go now." Sherlotta confirmed, pushing the other villagers outside the house.

"Sherlotta, are ye sure ye want to leave him. I think it'll be best if ye go to own to find some medicine for him." The last remaining villager, an old Yuke, asked, placing a heavily gloved hand on Sherlotta's shoulder. She shook it off and turned to face the Yuke.

"I think I know what I'm doing Waltrill. Now don't you have a Norsy to control? She and Eryll are always running off and the next thing you know, Eryll comes back saying a Mu got Norsy." Sherlotta told him, placing a firm hand down.

"Well I suppose. Ye take care of him, alright?" Waltrill began leaving the house and Sherlotta sat down next to the guest.

"I guess you're going to be fine." She said, before she too left the house.

"VAATI I'M GOING TO WRING YOU DRY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Midna screamed, her voice echoing throughout the mine.

"It's not my fault; you could have told me it was a bad idea." Vaati protested, not ceasing to stop running.

"How were we supposed to know!?" Saria asked, her voice ringing with anger. Vaati stopped running, his lungs seemingly empty. Midna lunged herself at him, but couldn't inflict any pain to the Picori at all. Saria decided to take a walk around to see if she could find the exit. Sadly the only door she could find was one that was locked. There were faint sounds of Midna and Vaati arguing overhead, but Saria kept her cool and didn't act motherly for once. The argument was turning into screaming and running around. Saria got to her feet and went to take a look at what they were doing. They fell silent and the Kokiri hopped up to where they were only to find them both unconscious and a large, blue, scaly monster standing over them, blood on its deadly fins. Saria began to run, but the creature caught her and she too hit the ground with a thud, everything going black around her.

"I don't think this is a good idea guys." Eryll whispered sharply. Norsy, Ullz and Phelpe turned their heads to stare at Eryll with a 'does this face look bothered?' look about them.

"C'mon it's not like the visitor is going to kill us. We're already dead." Ullz said half-heartedly. Eryll sighed.

"It's not him I'm worried about. Sherlotta will go ballistic is she finds us." She told the others sternly. The purple haired Selkie stifled a giggle.

"You're starting to sound like my mum, Eryll." Phelpe told her, a grin dancing around on his childish Lilty face. Eryll gave in and used the village master key to unlock Sherlotta's door. It was pitch black inside and hard to gain footing with all the things lying around.

"Geez, Sherlotta has a messy house doesn't she?" Norsy whispered through gritted teeth. Ullz nodded but realised that she could see him so whispered back,

"Yes."

Eryll was feeling around for the light switch when something touched her face and stayed there. Without warning a scream escaped from her mouth, making the other kids jump in shock. Then the light came on and a very sleepy looking Sherlotta was leaning against the wall looking as if she as trying to hold in an outburst of rage.

"Go home please." She said plainly, although her voice seemed to be drowning in anger. The four children were still frozen with fear and didn't move. Sherlotta lost it and screamed "NOW!" so loudly that the ground seemed to vibrate. The kids freaked out and disappeared. Sherlotta looked up to see the visitor standing by the light switch looking more or less puzzled. Sherlotta sat him down on the bed. "Sorry about that." She said. "Sometimes they don't know when to behave. Anyway, who are you?" "I am Link." He told her proudly. Sherlotta smiled at him.

"Well Link, welcome. I don't know why you're here but we'll discuss it in the morning. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."


End file.
